<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SHIPS AND DRABBLES-SHOW ME LOVE by dirtydiana139, lila_luscious1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595830">SHIPS AND DRABBLES-SHOW ME LOVE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139'>dirtydiana139</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), I Robot (2004), Station 19 (TV), Strike Back, The Walking Dead (TV), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Contested Paternity, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, I Love You, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Paternity Doubts, Questioned paternity, mackelena, mature language, quake - Freeform, quakerider, yoyomack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short chapters and drabbles about multiple ships-some may be a favorite of yours!<br/>We expect to have a bunch more, including Agent Carter, Torchwood, I Robot, AoS<br/>Strike Back and many more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes - Relationship, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Jules Karr(OC)/Michonne, Peggy Carter &amp; Jason Wilkes, Peggy Carter &amp; Melinda May, Susan Calvin/Damian Scott (past), Susan Calvin/Del Spooner, Travis Montgomery/Jack Harkness, Vera Juarez/Rex Matheson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yo-Yo and Mack (AoS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/gifts">EverybodyLovesEggsy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts">wafci62</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts">NattyJane</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/READINGREADER/gifts">READINGREADER</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts">ashlee_jordan888</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts">ample_annie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts">Agent_Elena_Carter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/gifts">Highclasstrash</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexshmalex/gifts">Alexshmalex</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts">legallyblindandrea</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts">lovevicley</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>YoYo and Mack's son Flint has disappeared. A search of the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. base<br/>yields no results. They won't stop looking-any of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena 'YoYo' Rodriguez has not slept in days. Flint has disappeared, and she,<br/>
and her S.H.I.E.L.D counter-parts searched high and low for him. Then TESS<br/>
contacts them. Flint is with her. Relief battles intense sadness in the distraught<br/>
Mother's heart. Why would Their SON run away from them?  According to Tess,<br/>
he isn't ready to talk to his parents; she promises to MAKE the teenager contact<br/>
them in two days. No more than three.</p><p>Mack has been her rock, as he always has. Even he is having little success healing his<br/>
mate's broken heart. "I can't lose him, Mack. Not twice. No puedo."</p><p>"Te juro una cosa. NO PIERDAS A FLINT. Su higo regresara en unos dias. Quedate tranquila."</p><p>"I can't", she repeats. "I'll die. I don't know how to live without him."</p><p>Mack holds out a pill and a glass of water. "Jemma sent this. So that you can sleep. I'll sleep<br/>
with you."</p><p>Accepting both of her man's offerings, Elena says, "Yes...sleep. I'll dream of my baby. When he was small..."</p><p>"Yeah. And before you know it, he'll be back with us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quake and GhostRider (AoS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quake and GhostRider navigate the sometimes pot-hole ridden landscape<br/>of  romance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roberto Reyes is tired, both mentally and physically. Both states lead directly to his on again, off again roller-<br/>
coaster with Daisy Johnson.</p><p>When he steps quietly into the quarters that he and Quake share. Her back is to him; he places his jacket and gear<br/>
as quietly as he can onto the floor, yet she scoots so that she faces him. Her eyes are blurry with sleep, yet she asks,<br/>
a little croakily, "Do you want sex?"</p><p>"You look neat, and I'm worn out too," he says.</p><p>"'K...c'mere, gimme a kiss."</p><p>He sheds the rest of his clothing, and joins her on the bed. After they kiss, he says, "Your breath smells."</p><p>"Yours isn't too beautiful either." she resumes her original position and mutters "Go 'sleep."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Del Spooner Jr (I, Robot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stoic and non-excitable Susan Calvin is all 'gushy' over the 3 day old<br/>infant son she shares with Del Spooner. These feeling are new to her,<br/>and she's fortunate to have Spooner there to help her deal with those</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking down on her 3 day old baby, Susan Calvin nearly swoons at how beautiful, how perfect he is. Of<br/>
course she knows intellectually that Del Spooner Jr (DJ) isn't PERFECT, except in a Mother's eyes.<br/>
It isn't long before her Partner joins her at the side of the crib. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't recall ever being so content, Spooner. Of course, high endorphin levels cause hyper-alertness, hyper-<br/>
attentiveness, and euphoria are by-products of this..."</p><p>"Calvin, Calvin!" her mate groans. "You had me at 'I've never been more content'-Goddamn!"</p><p>"Please don't curse in front of our son! Studies show..."</p><p>Whatever she's planning to say is lost , when his mouth covers hers. "S-Spooner; the baby!", she protests weakly.</p><p>"Come on, let's keep those endorphins flowing!" He leads her out of the room.</p><p>"Wait...should we take him with us?"</p><p>"Yeeeeaaah; you don't want him to see this! BABY MONITOR!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Peggy and Jason (Agent Carter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this alternate universe, Peggy Carter and Jason Wilkes get 'pulled'<br/>into the AoS team's next to last 'time-jump', traveling with them aboard<br/>the Zephyr.</p><p>Agent Carter spent the night with Dr. Wilkes in order to slave the wound<br/>of seeing Daisy Johnson and Daniel Sousa getting close, and finds herself<br/>conflicted about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dr. Wilkes"...</p><p>"Jason."</p><p>"Yes, of course-Jason"...Peggy Carter's lips stop moving and she has an exasperated frown on her face. It's his medium<br/>
brown eyes that have her mesmerized. This knowledge confuses and excites her.</p><p>"What happened last night...I'm sort of seeing Agent Sousa, and...well. And"...</p><p>Jason Wilkes said softly "And what? WHAT, Peggy?"</p><p>The usually self-assured Brit issues a lame and very cliché-ed response: 'It's...it's complicated."</p><p>"What about Daisy?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"They're together now. How did you not notice?"</p><p>"Daniel and Daisy."</p><p>In a very good British accent, he said 'Quite".</p><p>"I'm...considering a return to England...it wouldn't work, don't you see?"</p><p>Wilkes smiled and turned to look out of the window, saying nothing.</p><p>"I'm-WE-are from a different era. I bring...certain...biases and pre-conceptions from that era, Jason. How can we hope<br/>
to fit in, make a go of it?"</p><p>"I'm willing to try, English."</p><p>"Shall we leave it for tonight? It's late and I'm done in."</p><p>"Stay here. I'll sleep on the couch."</p><p>"No need for that, is there?" She unbuttons her jacket, and Wilkes' eyes latch immediately onto the impressive swell<br/>
of her hefty bosom straining the confines of her blouse...and she SMILES...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. VeRex Vera and Rex (Torchwood)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A child for Vera Juarez and Rex Matheson? She's divided-he isn't<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex considers this new development in their relationship quite funny; Vera isn't as 'tickled', let's say...not that<br/>
she never considered the possibility; it's just that after pre-med, then medical school, and her Ph.D. the time just...<br/>
flew past...short-term dalliances served to sate her need for sexual gratification when needed, at least until she<br/>
met 'SECRET AGENT MAN'...</p><p>Rex is easily more man than she’s ever met: in ALL-WAYS…he’s gruff but KIND-the side of that others don’t see. He's romantic,<br/>
and SO PASSIONATE. IF SHE HASN’T FALLEN FOR HIM, IT WON’T BE LONG NOW…being with him is like a jolt of opioid-no matter how<br/>
furious he made her sometimes, she's never so perturbed that she resists him in bed. His touch makes her nerves sizzle, and when he's<br/>
inside her...instant fireworks...he's BIG,; a better word might be ENORME (enormous)...she's a woman with  experience with lovers of<br/>
different nationalities and skill-sets: on her list he occupies #1-10 as her best all-time...</p><p>She tries to appear stern and fails miserably; even as she says the words, a smile tugs at the corners of her red lips. "It's NOT FUNNY,<br/>
Rex! I AM the one who would have to pause my career to care for this child. And not for a few years the way that things are now, it<br/>
would be at least until high school. Meanwhile, 'SAM' continues to dazzle everyone at Justice. And I KNOW YPU-you won't want to stop with<br/>
ONE; what an ASS YOU ARE!”</p><p>“It’s sort of funny”, Rex insisted.</p><p>“You are IMPOSSIBLE!” she yelled. Immediately she lays her hand against her still flat abdomen and crooned  “Lo siento mi amor…<br/>
tu Papa es un imbecile!" [I'm sorry my love...your daddy is an IMBECILE!]</p><p>"We're having him, right?" Rex is not joking now.</p><p>"<em>HER</em>...of course", she responds. "Of course we are. And thinkin' about it; in this time of pandemic I can always tele-communicate<br/>
with my patients. How fortunate for you to be so guapo, you know that, hmmm?" (guapo is handsome)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Delia (I,Robot + Strike Back)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian Scott (Strike back), an ex-lover from just before she and Spooner met showed up at their<br/>door two nights ago (Spooner is part of a task force and hasn't been home regularly for two days;<br/>when he sees their Calvin's and Spooner's child for some reason he questions the child's paternity<br/>based on the short window of two months between his walking away from his and her relationship<br/>and her meeting Del Spooner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watches her 'little' charging back and forth across the hardwood floor of their living room, chubby little legs pumping, feet slapping against<br/>the wood. Delia squeals happily, lost in her own imaginary world. She's beautiful: Spooner's brow and eyes; HER nose, delicate features, and a<br/>combination of both of their hair textures: long, loose curls and very wavy. Her coloring is French vanilla, and even her snooty high society Trump-<br/>voting parents adore her.</p><p>And now THIS: an ex-lover from just before she and Spooner met showed up at their door two nights ago (Spooner is part of a task force on organized<br/>crime and has only been home twice in the past two days for a total of six hours, which Deli is none too happy about). Her first mistake was to allow<br/>Damian Scott entry to their home: his insinuations about the possibility of Delia's being his began right away. When he approached the toddler for a better<br/>look she hissed "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"</p><p>In a calmer tone, she remarked "She isn't. She is the child of the man I'm now involved with. A detective."</p><p>"Your detective doesn't frighten me."</p><p>"He SHOULD. He wouldn't like you being in his home. There's nothing between us, Damian-you walked away two years ago, and that's fine.<br/>You seem to be doing well for yourself, and I'm glad. You should go; I never know when Delia's father might arrive."</p><p>"The organized crime strike force...yes. Stonebridge and I are assisting with that. I'm here to make amends for before, and I find you with a child who<br/>might be mine...what am I to think, Susan?"</p><p>"You should LEAVE, Damian. You really should.</p><p>"I may push for a DNA test."</p><p>"Goodbye Damian."</p><p>=============================</p><p>After dinner, Calvin says to her man "The man whom I was seeing casually before we met came here today, Spooner."</p><p>"How did he know where we live and what did he want?"</p><p>He is part of the Strike Back Team, from Europe-covert operations, Spooner. He is able to locate the information he seeks with the types of resources<br/>available to him. He wanted...what he and I had before US. When he saw Deli he determined somehow that she may be his. I have no idea why. Also he<br/>threatened a paternity test."</p><p>Hearing her name, Deli crawls over with that uncanny speed some babies have. Using his long shorts to boost herself upright she blurts "CaaSOPT!"</p><p>Both parents burst out laughing. Spooner brings her onto his lap and covers her face and head with kisses. Watching them Susan Calvin beams delightedly.<br/>"She's YOURS, Spooner. Of that, I have no doubts. Allow him the paternity test he seeks. I'm not discomforted in the least. All that is of consequence is that<br/>I LOVE YOU, and I love her."</p><p>Spooner answers "I love you, baby. And this one. And never change the way that you talk."</p><p>"What way is that?", she asks innocently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cpt. Jack + Travis Montgomery (JackTrav)/Jules Karr +Michonne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Torchwood and Station 19</p><p>Somewhat extreme M/M and F/F sex including anal and sex toys. Captain Jack<br/>Harkness meets Travis Montgomery in Seattle and 'tops' him-HARD!</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>The Walking Dead and Station 19</p><p>Jules Karr and Michonne meet at Joe's bar and the sexual sparks fly. Hot and<br/>very nasty (sex toys and fisting)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOP is the penetrator</p><p>BOTTOM is the penetrated</p><p>Travis Montgomery shudders and every tendon tightens in his muscular body while Captain Jack Harkness fills him with hot spunk.</p><p>Jack continues to thrust even as both men's orgasms crest and ebb...he rolls off of the newly minted SFD Lieutenant, still mostly erect. Travis finally huffs-<br/>out a breath of release, one he'd held in while enduring the vigorous assault on his rear. He'd heard that Captain Jack is a 'switch', meaning he is both a TOP<br/>and a BOTTOM-when he's a TOP he has a reputation as being very rough on his bottoms (equally, he expects the same when he's on the receiving end)...<br/>Trav has it on good authority that the more 'noise a bottom makes (grunts, squeals) the harder CJH POUNDS THEM...</p><p>"FUCK, that was HOT!" Travis grins, then winces as he shifts on the mattress. "Luckily I have a very comfy "donut" to sit on!"</p><p>Jack replied 'The safe word was RED, remember? If you said it I didn't hear it!"</p><p>"Matter 'o pride; we're cool. Hey: do you have to get back?"</p><p>"Not until tomorrow. Conveniently as your next shift is tomorrow morn."</p><p>Travis' second grin is mischievous. "NOT so conveniently!"</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>For three solid hours, Michonne alternated between filling voluptuous sex-pot Jules Karr's MOUTH, PUSSY and ASS with her fingers, her fist,<br/>various butt-plugs and strapon-on dildos.On her back, her knees, side-ways, cow-girl, reverse-cowgirl, doggy...currently she 'spoons' her from<br/>the front-a handheld dildo plugging her dripping gash and twelve inches of rubber strapon digging relentlessly into her over-worked anal tract.<br/>The blonde's head hangs, chin on her neck, open mouth gawping...Michonne forces her head up and stuffs her thick tongue into it (instinctively,<br/>Jule's tongue joins her lover's in a frenzied dance)...all that Michonne has to do to feast on her lover's absurdly protuberant nipples is lower her head<br/>somewhat and fasten her lips around one. Already chafed and tender from hours of the swordsman sucking on them, Jule's cries out, overwhelmed by<br/>the competing sensations over-loading her system. The handheld dildo JABS...Michone's strong lips travel from one nipple to the other, and the fingers<br/>of her un-occupied hand tug and knead whichever mammary she isn't NURSING at the moment...and all the while her muscular hips drill ceaselessly<br/>into the sexy harlot's raw alimentary tract. A particularly deep thrust elicits a howl of pure animal lust from Jules...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>